The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs Disney/Pixar's 2004 animated film The Incredibles. Cast: *Bob Parr - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Helen Parr (Elastigirl) - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Dash Parr - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Violet Parr - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Jack Jack Parr - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *Syndrome (Young) - Sid (Toy Story) *Syndrome (Adult) - Eduardo Pérez (Despicable Me 2) *Edna Mode - Madame Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Lucius Best/Frozone - Gru (Despicable Me) *Mirage - Scarlett Overkill (Minions) *Gilbert Huph - Aloysius O'Hare (The Lorax) *Tony Ryinder - Bobby Santiago (The Loud House) *Bomb Voyage - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Rick Dicker - Captain Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Mrs. Hogerson - Granny Puckett (Hoodwinked!) *Bernie Kropp - Wilbur Huggins (The Loud House) *John Walker - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) *Little Boy on Bicycle - Timmy Turner (The Fairy Goodparents) *Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *The Underminer - Ruber (Quest For Camelot) *Frank and Ollie - Gepetto (Pinocchio) and Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Syndrome's Guards - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) *Honey Best (Lucius' Wife) - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *The Omnidroid - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) Scenes: * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 1 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 2 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 3 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 4 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 5 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 6 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 7 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 8 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 9 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 10 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 11 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 12 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 13 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 14 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 15 * The Incredibles (Davidchannel's Version) (2004) Part 16 End Credits Movie used: * The Incredibles (2004) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Loud House (2016) * Toy Story (1995) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 3 * Minions * The Lorax * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 * Hoodwinked! * Hoodwinked! Too: Hood vs. Evil * 101 Dalmatians (1966) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * The Fairy Goodparents * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid (TV Series) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginnings * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Pinocchio * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Rugrats go Wild * The Land Before Time (1988) Gallery: Lynn Sr.png|Lynn Loud Sr. as Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible Rita Loud.jpg|Rita Loud as Helen Parr/Mrs. Incredible Lincoln Loud in The Loud House.jpg|Lincoln Loud as Dash Parr LoryLoud.jpg|Lori Loud as Violet Parr Lily Loud.png|Lily Loud as Jack Jack Parr Sid in Toy Story.jpg|Sid as Young Syndrome Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-8337.jpg|Eduardo Perez as Syndrome (Adult) Madamefoster.png|Madame Foster as Edna Moda Gru in Despicable Me.jpg|Gru as Lucius Best/Frozone Scarlet minions character.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Mirage Aloysius O'Hare.jpg|Aloysius O'Hare as Gilbert Huph The Loud House Bobby Nickelodeon.png|Bobby Santiago as Tony Ryinder Percical C McLeach.jpg|Percical C McLeach as Bomb Voyage Captian Phoebus As Captian John Smith.jpeg|Captain Phoebus as Rick Dicker Granny Puckett in Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil.jpeg|Granny Puckett as Mrs. Hogerson Wilbur Huggins in The Loud House (Show).jpeg|Wilbur Huggins as Bernie Kropp Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as John Walker Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner as Little Boy on Bicycle Ariel4.jpg|Ariel as Kari McKeen (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) Ruber-0.jpg|Ruber as The Underminer Stu-pickles-the-rugrats-movie-0.59.jpg|Stu Pickles Once-geppetto-2.jpg|and Geppetto as Frank and Ollie StormtrooperCorps.jpg|Stormtroopers as Syndrome's Guards Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Honey Best (Lucius' Wife) Sharptooth.png|Sharptooth as The Omnidroid See Also *Incredibles 2 (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Pixar Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Classics Movies Category:Davidchannel Disney Movies